Get Back
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "Potter! Come back, Potter!" No matter how hard he tries, Draco just can't run fast enough. - Draco/Harry. One-shot.


I'm aiming for 500-or-below 'fics. This didn't cut it. I like this one and I hope you do, too. It's mainly on Draco's POV, somewhat.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'Cept for the story. . . if you can call it that, or whatever.

- -

**Get Back**

"Potter! Come back, Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled, his hand gripping his wand. He stretched out a hand and followed Harry. He took long strides because Harry was running. Harry glanced over his shoulder, and seeing that Draco was after him, hurried up. Draco stopped short, his heart stopping. Not in the sense of death, but it was as if like so. The look on Harry's face was just so bad he couldn't have had the strength to chase after him.

With a doubtful mind he swept back, his wand tucked inside an inside pocket in his robe, his pale and pointed face holding an affectedly depressing expression. He had only wanted Harry back, it was just a misunderstanding. _Potter can flaunt around the school proclaiming his love for that blood traitor Ginny Weasley but I can't walk around Hogwarts holding Parkinson's hand? Who do you think you are, Potter? _Draco thought angrily, raising his wand as he neared his dormitory. He flicked it and with a louder bang than he expected, his door flew open and with another bang it closed. With a third bang his window shattered and with another he repaired it. The whole of the Slytherin's in the common room went quiet, listening to Draco's muffled mumbles and mutterings and angry yells of, "Bloody hypocrite!" After a moment the Slytherin's knew it was not their place to listen and went about their business.

On the next day Draco avoided Harry. He dare not look at the Gryffindor; even in potions when he passed the boy unicorn hairs did he not even spare Harry a glare. Harry took the substance, said, "Draco, listen - -"But Draco couldn't have given a damn about Harry. As he threw his ingredients to his cauldron, he stirred it and, now so angry, flicked his wand once and one of the familiar bangs the Slytherin's had been hearing from Draco's room the other day was heard. Snape immediately demanded silence and swept over to Draco, he gave the boy a calculating look and flicked his own wand, the broken cauldron now fixed and empty. "Potter, partner up with Draco." Snape said his lip curling as he turned to Harry. As Snape turned away Harry raised his own wand and another explosion was heard. Harry pointed his wand at Draco and Draco to Harry.

"_Expuls--"_

"_Cruci—"_

"_SILENCIO!" _Snape had raised his own wand, "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _He said, baring his teeth as both the boy's wands flew out of their hands and three hours later, Harry and Malfoy were at detention. Harry for blowing his own cauldron up and attempting to attack Malfoy with a blasting curse that would've burnt off anything and Draco for attempting to use an Unforgivable Curse.

Even Draco was afraid of Snape for both of them sank into their chairs, looking very afraid and very foolish. Snape swept past them, saying he had some matters to attend to and that they both finish their lines and put a charm on the door which wouldn't lift until both of them were done.

Draco glared at Harry then and Harry raised an eyebrow. "What, now looking at me?"

"This is your fault, Potter." Draco hissed, scratching his quill so hard it was on the verge of snapping.

"You attempted the Cruciatus curse on me!" Harry yelled, throwing his quill down on the parchment and standing up, Draco stood up as well. Both of their wands were taken by Snape and they would get it back in the morning at breakfast so when Harry walked towards Draco, the boy was expecting a muggle type of fight. The last he expected was Harry kissing him. His back was pushed to the wall as Harry kissed him urgently.

"What the hell, Harry!?" Draco hissed, pushing Harry away but the boy only pressed his lips against Draco's, wanting silence. Breaking up for air, Harry grinned sheepishly at Draco. "You were running after me the other day. I'm sorry. But it hurt me, when you hold her hand. . . Really, it does."

"Hypocrite! Bloody, lying, cheating hypocrite for a boyfriend!" Draco seethed, his fist clenched. "Look who's talking! You and the blood traitor keep on snogging!"

Harry put a finger to silence Draco and smiled slightly, "We never kissed. If that's what you're thinking." Harry shrugged half-heatedly. Draco looked at him, speculating and then hung his head.

"So am I still your bloody, lying, cheating hypocrite boyfriend?" Harry said, pecking Draco quickly. Draco's face slowly lightened and he nodded.

"Now that we've sorted that out, you can just be my bloody boyfriend." Draco chortled and leaned forward to capture Harry's lips once more.

"Guess you finally caught up to me, Dray?" Harry whispered an hour later after their detention. They were near the Astronomy tower, gazing up at the stars.

"You're an easy catch, it wasn't that hard."

- -

. . . corny ending. -gets shot- -gets slapped- But I just like the idea of it all and yeah.

Reviews are appreciated. :D

Happy Holidays all!


End file.
